The present invention relates to a class of ortho-sulfamoyl sulfonamides useful as pre-emergent or post-emergent herbicides and plant growth regulants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,346 issued Jan. 12, 1982 to Levitt et al. discloses herbicidal sulfonylurea compounds of the following structure. ##STR1## wherein, among other substituents, A can be NR.sub.2 R.sub.3, R.sub.2 can be H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, R.sub.3 can be C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, and NR.sub.2 R.sub.3 taken together can be ##STR2##
South African Patent Application No. 83/0127 teaches herbicidal N-arylsulfonyl-N'-pyrimidinylureas of formula ##STR3## where X is optionally substituted phenyl or naphthyl.